This invention relates generally to apparatus for forming a web of film into a tubular shape in a form, fill and seal packaging machine and to form, fill and seal packaging machines. Specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for forming a web of film with attached fitments into a tubular shape and to a novel form, fill and seal packaging machine.
Form, fill and seal packaging machines are known in the art to form from a web of film a container for housing a product. Flexible containers are known in the art and are utilized to house dairy products, food stuffs, wine, pharmaceutical products, and other products. In the pharmaceutical area, among others, it is desirable that the flexible containers include fitments or other means for accessing the fluid contained within the container.
Apparatus for creating flexible containers with fitments are known in the art. These apparatus typically form a web of film into a tubular shape utilizing a former and then attach the fitment to the web of film. Because the fitment is attached to the web of film after the film is folded into a tubular shape, and not while the film is flat, a slower more difficult process is created.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.